


Not Quite Detective Work

by HanaHimus



Series: Megaten City AU [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Kyouji feels his business is on the verge of failure... He wants to fix that.





	Not Quite Detective Work

**Author's Note:**

> Writing characters for the first time is. Terrifying.png but I tried???
> 
> Also, part of a series, but can be read on its own.

Kyouji Kuzunoha was getting kind of annoyed at the lack of business. Sure, detectives didn't always have the most work and he didn't want to be drowning in it or anything, but… Literally zero jobs for the Kuzunoha Detective Agency? He wasn't a fan. This was what happened when the cops  _ and _ two detective agencies worked an area, he guessed. 

“What's with that scowl?” Rei’s voice pulled Kyouji out of his thoughts. “It's worse than your usual one.”

“If things keep going like this, we'll be out of business in no time.” He tapped his fingers against his desk. “It's all because of that Narumi Detective Agency.”

“You mean that agency that  _ just _ moved nearby because their old building was being down?” Rei frowned. “Come on, you can really blame it on that.”

Kyouji gave her a pointed look. “When did business start going bad?”

“A month or so ago.”

“And when did the Narumi Detective Agency move nearby?”

“A… month or so ago…” Rei paused. “Okay, that could just be a coincidence.”

“Maybe, but it could also lead to us closing.” He leaned towards Rei. “If we close,  _ you _ have that shrine maiden gig, but _ I _ \--”

“If you really think it's that big of a deal, why not go talk to Narumi-san?” Rei put a hand on her hip. “You always run off since you think you can figure  things out alone, why not do it again?”

“Huh… Maybe your ideas are worth listening to sometimes.”

Rei rolled her eyes. “Why do I…? I have things to do, I'll be going.”

Without another word, Rei turned on her heel and left. Well, with her gone, looked like Kyouji knew what he was doing next. 

\--

Being greeted by a teenager wasn't what Kyouji was expecting when he got to the Narumi Detective Agency. Sure, teenagers helping out at places like this wasn't totally out of the ordinary. Hell, he let a couple of high schoolers help around his agency on the weekends, but… One, it was a school day so why wasn't he at school? And two, why was he basically filling the role of an adult assistant instead of sweeping or something?

Well, whatever. The Jouhei kid was being nice enough while Kyouji waited for Shouhei to get back from whatever he was doing. Good, or the boy might've gotten a major tongue lashing thanks to Kyouji’s current mood. 

“Here's your coffee.” Jouhei held out a mug and Kyouji wasted no time taking it. 

“So, how long until your boss gets back?” He took a sip and sat back. “I don't have all day, you know?”

“He should be back soon.” Jouhei looked towards the door. “I think.”

“You think?” Kyouji narrowed his eyes. 

“Traffic may be holding him up.” Jouhei shrugged. “It happens sometimes.”

“That so?” Kyouji frowned and sipped at the coffee again. Damn, he wished this place wasn't no smoking… Might help him not feel so annoyed. 

“Jouhei! I'm back!” Kyouji looked over and there he was, Shouhei Narumi. “I--Oh, well aren't you the guy in charge of the nearby detective agency?”

“Yes, I am.” Kyouji put the mug down with a little too much force. “The detective agency that's losing business now that you're around.”

“Excuse me?” Shouhei rose an eyebrow as he made for his desk. “Are you saying your lack of business is my fault? Sorry, pal, but I don't think we're doing much better here. Haven't had much business since we moved.”

“That so?” Kyouji scowled. “You're saying the constant flow of cases just… Dried up when people had more options as to where to go?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but that's how it is.” Shouhei flopped down into his chair. “I don't know what else to tell you.”

“...Huh.” Kyouji stood up. “Guess I'll need to go look into what's really causing it, then. I'll be back if I find out you're just lying to me, though.”

“I'll see you never, then.”

Jouhei moved towards Kyouji. “I'll walk you out.”

Kyouji shook his head and held out a hand. “No, no. I can walk myself out. Thanks for the coffee, kid.”


End file.
